Wedding Day
by erica.phoenix16
Summary: Sara and Derek get married 16 years later.


**I don't own any characters. Save The Last Dance belongs to MTV and Paramount movies.**

* * *

Alright, let's get the obvious out of the way. I hate the squeal, it ruins the first movie. Save the last dance 2 doesn't exist in my mind.

It was the beginning of a nice Saturday morning and Sara Johnson, soon-to-be Sara Reynolds had a mix of feelings in her stomach. If she was nervous on the day that she started her new school, if she on the day of her audition to Juilliard, if she was nervous on the day of her graduation, if she was nervous on the day that she moved into her own home, if she was nervous when she got her first gig as a principal ballerina, if she was nervous when she danced in front of her first large crowd...then it was all nothing compared to how she was feeling now.

Sara felt nervous and sweaty all of over. Not knowing what else to do, she decided to dance a mix of ballet and hip-hop. To think it's been 16 years, since she met Derek and had become a couple. Now, they were planning to spend the rest of their lives together. As Sara turned on the music and began to dance, random thoughts began go through her head, so many people were coming to her and Derek's wedding, their friends from high school, from both Juilliard and Georgetown, their friends from work and most importantly their families. However, there was one woman that Sara wished could be there on her wedding day, her mom.

Sara, signed even though it had been 16 years, she still missed her mom. Then suddenly, she heard a loud knock at the door and a familiar voice yelling "Open up, it's your bridesmaids!"

Pulling herself back into reality, Sara turned off the music, stopped dancing and walked over to her front door. As she opened it, she was greeted by Chenille Reynolds, Diggy, Joy and Zoey from Lemont, Solidad, her friend from Juilliard and Sam her friend from work.

Sara let a scream of delight as she and her bridesmaids pulled each other into a tight hug.

"Today's the day, you join my family. Are you excited?" Chenille said, clearly happy about the idea.

"Yes." Sara replied, as all her fears and anxieties washed away from her.

"Then what are you waiting for? Let's get ready." Chenille cried, as the rest of the bridesmaids cheered.

* * *

At once, Sara got out her wedding dress, while Chenille and the rest of the bridesmaids got changed into their outfits. Once they were finished, they helped Sara into her wedding dress. After Sara was ready, they were ready to go and all they had to do was wait for the limo.

"I can't believe you got a limo." Chenille stated in amazement.

"I know, right." Diggy agreed.

"Anyway, who's watching your son?" Zoey asked.

"My parents are. They agreed to watch him for today." Chenille mentioned. "Didn't I already tell you this yesterday at the bachelorette party?" She added.

"Oops." Zoey said as she blushed with embarrassment.

Sara, Chenille and the rest of the bridesmaids couldn't help but laugh.

Then, Sara heard a buzzing. At once she checked her phone and saw that the limo had arrived.

"Guys, the limo's here!" Sara cried.

The group of girls all cheered as they made their way outside. They cheered even louder as they saw the limo and got inside. However just before she got inside, Sara took one last look at her home, or more accurately her former home. After today, it would no longer be her home and she would move in with Derek to a starter home after the honeymoon.

Once, she got inside with the rest of the bridesmaids, she took another look as Chenille said "Alright, everybody say 'Bye House!'"

"Bye house!" cried the group of bridesmaids as the limo drove down to the church.

"Let's turn up the music!" Diggy offered and the rest of the girls cheered in response.

The limo driver obliged and so the bride and her bridesmaids were singing and dancing to the songs on the radio.

* * *

Sometime later, Sara and the rest of the bridesmaids arrived at the church. Sara, Chenille and the rest of the bridesmaids exited the limo, thanked the driver and entered the church.

At the sight of the church, Sara took a deep breath. _This is it._ She thought to herself, once she entered that church, she would no longer be Sara Johnson, she would be Mrs. Derek Reynolds.

Taking another deep breath, Sara followed her friends into the church where she was greeted by her father Roy, all dressed up in a tux. Then it was time for wedding, the flower girl, the ring bearer and the bridesmaids all went down the aisle, it was Sara's turn. Taking her father's arm in one hand and a bouquet of flowers in the other, the two of them walked down the aisle.

Then she saw him, Derek. Her fiance, her soon-to-be husband and the love of her life.

 _He looks so handsome in that tuxedo._ Sara thought to herself, just as she and her father reached Derek.

Then as Sara stood beside Derek, her father walked off to the side and Sara handed her bouquet to one of her bridesmaids, just as the reverend began the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved." The Reverend began "We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony."

The the Reverend paused for a moment and asked "Who giveth this woman to this man?"

"I do." Roy spoke as he placed Sara's hand into Derek's.

Then Sara and Derek looked at each other with love as the Reverend said "I Derek…"

"I Derek." Derek repeated.

"Take thee, Sara Juliet Isabella..." The Reverend added.

"Take thee, Sara Juliet Isabella…" Derek once again repeated.

"To my wedded wife…" the Reverend stated.

"To my wedded wife." Derek repeated.

Meanwhile in the audience, the flower girl had to go to the bathroom and went over to one of the bridesmaids and asked if one of them could take her. As Derek continued to say his vows, the bridesmaids quietly argued amongst themselves. Finally, it was decided that Zoey would take her to the bathroom. Since the flower girl really had to go and the other bridesmaids all but forced her to. Zoey and the flower girl left as it was Sara's turn to say her wedding vows.

"I, Sara Juliet Isabella…" the Revered started

"I, Sara Juliet Isabella." Sara said.

"Take thee, Derek." The Revered added.

"Take thee, Derek." Sara stated

"To my wedded husband..." the Reverend continued.

"To my wedded husband." Sara said in reiteration.

"To have and to hold…" the Reverend added.

"To have and to hold." Sara added in repetition.

"From this day forward…" the Reverend coached along

"From this day forward." Sara said as she repeated the words as she did many in rehearsal.

"For better or worse..." the Reverend stated.

"For better or worse." Sara repeated

"For richer or poorer…" the Reverend added.

"For richer or poor." Sara said in reiteration.

"In sickness and in health…" the Reverend continued.

"In sickness and in health." Sara said in repetition.

"To love and cherish…" the Reverend stated.

"To love and cherish." Sara recited.

"Til death do us part..." the Reverend once again coached as he completed the vows.

"Til death do us part." Sara finished with a smile.

Derek and Sara continued to gaze at each other with love in their eyes as the Reverend said "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

* * *

Derek and Sara kissed each to applause and their guests not only applauded their kiss one time, they applauded again after the party had finished sometime later.

Just before, Sara and Derek entered the cab, Sara got ready to toss the bouquet to her bridesmaids when she tossed it, Chenille caught it. Then Sara and Derek got in the cab and drove off to their honeymoon.

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Please leave a review.**


End file.
